


Sky High

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rutting, Sex Addiction, Shameless Smut, Slime, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Emil doesn't know what to do when his Goodra Sam starts to behave weirdly. One day he comes home to find his bed full of slime and decides to bring Sam to the Pokecenter, but not before cleaning up the sticky mess.From there, it only goes downhill.
Relationships: Numelgon | Goodra/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	Sky High

"Oh, for fuck's sake! SAM!" Emil yelled, but his Goodra was nowhere to see. Probably got back into his Pokeball after making this... mess. Emil stared at the sticky goo splattered onto his bed, glistening in the light that filtered through the windows. Taking a deep breath, he noticed a weird, spicy spell coming off of the stuff. "That's it," he murmured, shuffling closer with a grimace on his face. "We're going to the Pokecenter today, you hear me, Sam? I'm done with this. Gee, this is _disgusting..."_

He held his breath as he touched the stuff. The goo was sticky and warm and clung to his fingers. Gagging from the weird feeling and the hot tingles it produced on his skin, he tried to fold his blankets in a way that would catch most of it, feeling his head going warm and stuffy the longer it took. Shivering, he stopped halfway through, his hands now covered in the weird goo. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and he felt dizzy, the hot tingling racing up his arms. "What the fuck..." he murmured and made to brush off the sweat without thinking. He jerked his hand away when his fingers smeared the goo over his forehead.

The heat was overwhelming. His whole body broke out in a sweat and he shuddered from the impact. His mouth watered and he had to swallow down, staggering and almost falling. In the last second, he caught a hold onto his bed, his hands sinking into the goo again, his whole body overcome with the heat which was pooling down his stomach and between his legs.

Looking down, he saw his trousers tenting out where his cock was pressing against it, throbbing hard and leaking, a wet patch clearly visible at the peak. He tried to get a hold of himself, silently panicking behind the numb, dizzy feeling in his head, and pushed himself back to his feet, only to topple over and onto the bed. Sluggishly cursing, the young man rolled over, heat like pinpricks all over himself. "What... shit, what's that..?" he panted, swallowing down his saliva again. There was a weird, spicy tang to it that slid down his throat until it settled heavy and hot in his stomach.

Red light filled the room for a moment. Emil turned his head and saw his Goodra staring at him. His eyes landed on the paws and snout of his towering Pokemon. Instead of dripping, greenish slime, the same weird, translucent goo was slowly coming out of the Goodra's pores, filling the air with that spiced scent that made it hard to think. "S-sam?" He reached out towards his Goodra, his limbs far too heavy. "Help..!"

Sam made a huffing noise, shuffling his feet, tail swishing around. Then he came closer, his gait more like a hobble instead of the graceful jumps Emil knew. Frowning, he looked further down and gasped: Sam was as hard as Emil, his cock fully out of its pouch, the balls underneath swollen and swinging with each step the Dragon took. Looking back up, he saw a greedy hunger in Sam's eyes, which roamed over Emil's sluggish body. More slime dripped down from the snout and the paws - and the cock, that was covered in the stuff.

"What... Sam, no!" His shout was weak and he struggled as he tried to sit up. This shouldn't be happening - he'd given Sam his blockers for _weeks_. Sam couldn't be in heat.

But he was, and now he was crowding Emil back onto the back, paws clawing at his shirt and shorts, ripping the cloth from his frame. More of the goo landed on his body with wet, heavy sounds, causing waves of heat to shoot through him, making him writhe and moan. His cock jumped up when the shorts were pulled down, standing upright to attention, dribbling precum down the shaft.

Emil heard his Goodra croon, and before he could stop him or even try to crawl away, the soft snout of Sam descended onto his cock, gathering it into a hot, toothless mouth. A slimy, dexterous tongue wrapped itself all around his pulsing erection while goo dripped onto his crotch and thighs, running down his balls and between his bare arsecheeks. Emil cried out, not sure if from horror or lust, as Sam started to suck him off, all the while pawing and touching him. He came within minutes, shooting his cum into Goodra's mouth who eagerly swallowed it all before letting go of his cock with a wet, obscene popping sound. Smacking his lips, Sam gave his cockhead a last lick before shoving and prodding Emil's otherwise limp body fully onto the bed - only his cock retained its hardness as the goo seeped into his skin, rubbed in when Sam slid on top of him.

"Sam, don't," Emil said, his voice hoarse. It sounded needy and whiny and _wanting_ , filling Emil with disgust. Sam played deaf, anyway, groping his body with both paws while rubbing his slimy dick against Emil's hard cock.

"Goodra, Goo," he made, huffing and grunting before starting to lick Emil's chest, the tongue rolling over his nipples before working his way up, wetting his neck and cheeks before pushing his tongue between Emil's lips. The spicy taste was immediately overwhelming the man. It tasted... good. Really good. It took a while for Emil to notice that he'd been sucking on Goodra's tongue, swallowing down the goo the Dragon was feeding him, rutting against the burning hot cock that laid heavily on his crotch and stomach. Sam made happy noises all the while, pinning him down with his sheer weight.

Gagging, Emil tried to turn his head away, but Sam just followed, forcing more down his throat. One paw started to grope his arse, kneading the perky cheeks and running between them, smearing slime all over him. With a low rumble, Sam pushed one digit against Emil's twitching entrance, circling the puckered rim before pressing into it. It didn't even hurt, didn't give Emil the chance to cling to pain to get his head free. Instead, it was a pleasant stretch, the feeling of the slick digit sending jolts of pleasure through his body. He was being worked open, his body slack and inviting, and he couldn't even hate it. Emil felt sick as he was forced to keep on sucking on Sam's slimy tongue, but it tasted so good, he felt so good, his body was hot and gooey and Sam was so heavy on top of him, so fucking _large_...

He gasped for air when Sam pulled his tongue out, then whined when the digit followed. The Dragon pushed himself on his knees, tail swishing in excitement as he spread Emil's legs, exposing his cock, balls and arsehole. Emil couldn't do anything but watch in abject horror as Sam pressed his dripping cockhead against the twitching hole, and fuck, he was big, too big, and the pressure was too much. With a hoarse cry, Emil was mounted, his arse filled with Sam's fat and pulsing cock. The heat shot up his spine and right into his brain and Emil couldn't do more than spread his legs wider, bucking against the intruder, because this was just too good, this was great, this was all he wanted. "Fuck!" he yelled, the spicy goo so heavy in his stomach, the taste still burning in his throat and on his tongue, and now Sam was slicking up his hole with his cock, pushing into him until Emil could feel Sam's balls slapping against his arse.

Even the sounds they were making were ridiculously obscene. Sam was grunting openly, thrusting his hips forward while grabbing onto Emil's hips, causing the bed to creak loudly. Underneath this and Emil's rough moans, the wet cock of the Dragon produced squelching, smacking sounds whenever it slid back into Emil's tight hole.

"Gnng... oh **fuck** , fuckfuck, yes, _yesss_ , fucking Christ _harder Sam, fuck me harder please!_ " It was hard to think or do more than concentrating on this giant cock punching in and out of his arse with a force that had the bed underneath him shaking, the headboard banging against the wall. Emil was a screaming mess as he came all over himself, his still hard cock slapping against his goo-covered abdomen. His belly was bulging out in the rhythm of Sam's efforts, the grip of the Dragon desperate and bruising on Emil's hips. With a strangled cry, Sam came and filled Emil's clenching arse with hot ropes of sticky cum that felt not unlike his goo. Again and again, his cock twitched and spit. Sliding out of Emil's arse, his Goodra arched his back, aiming the last load at Emil's body. It landed true onto his belly, feeling like a hot iron on his bare skin.

"Goo... dra," Sam made and stared down at the mess he had done. Emil gasped as a bit of clarity came back, but he still couldn't do anything against him rutting the air, his hole gaping and feeling so fucking empty he barely held back a sob. That changed quickly when Sam went right back to it after only that short break, plugging his arse before more of his cum could leak out.

\--

Emil forgot the concept of time in the long hours that followed. He only barely noticed how it got dark outside and bright again. The hours were filled with rigorous fucking and short breaks - no time to sleep, no time to eat. Sam was in heat and his Trainer the only outlet, and Emil couldn't even say if he hated him for it or not. Even fucked raw and dry, feeding onto Sam's goo and cum, being raped again and again by his own Dragon, it just felt so good, as if his brain got rewired to like it, to even _beg_ for it.

It was dark again when he finally woke up, feeling stiff and aching all over. His skin is covered with crusted remains of both goo and cum, and when he tried to move he gasped when he felt more leaking out of his arse. He was still filled to the brim, cum swashing around inside him. He felt full and heavy and everything just hurt. Next to him was Sam, curled around with a satisfied look on his face but thankfully asleep.

Asleep, Emil thought and checked briefly between Sam's legs. _Fucking finally_ , he thought - the cock was back in its pouch, the balls retracted. The heat was over. Shivering, Emil wobbled out of the bed. He had a mad urge to burn it and everything the goo had touched. Biting back a sob, he made his way to the bathroom, leaving a trail of cum behind.

**Author's Note:**

> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
